Heartbroken
by oOSakuraDreamsOo
Summary: Azumi has just returned from America and is eager to see Yuki and Kyo. But what she didn't expect was that Kyo was to be married, and Yuki had become suicidal. Can she help heal the broken hearts? Or will everything go completely wrong?


Heartbroken

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters. Oh, and by the way, this is set after the anime, not the manga. And Azumi is my own, original character, just in case there are some dense people out there who couldn't tell! Enjoy!

Every day Yuki found it harder and harder to bear. His beloved Tohru had not chosen him to spend her life with, but that damn cat. How could he have let this happen? What had he done to make himself so un-appealing to her? What did Kyo have that he didn't? As Yuki sat in his room, tears filled his eyes. Pain and sadness would soon take over his heart, for he had no one. As hard as he may try, Yuki could not push back the tears, and he began to cry. There was only one way to relieve his pain…

"Hatori, when are we leaving?" Azumi called from her room. "I haven't seen Yuki or Kyo since last New Years! I can't wait!" Hatori listened to his cousin with a tinge of sadness at the mention of the two boys. She had no idea what was going on between those two. "Azumi, I really must tell you what is going on with Yuki and Kyo…" Hatori said, glancing at Azumi, and then locking his gaze onto the floor. "Well…Kyo and Yuki…they have been getting along worse and worse lately…and…well…it's because Kyo and Tohru are planning to marry each other in the near future. As soon as Yuki found out he began acting very strangely…" Hatori stammered. Azumi could tell he was having a lot of trouble telling her what the problem was. Something horrible was happening with Yuki.

Yuki reached with a shaking hand over to his dresser drawer and pulled it open. This was to only thing that could relieve his pain…the only thing that would help him to forget. With this thought, Yuki pulled a small, sharp pocketknife out of the drawer and brought it to the skin on his wrist. "_I wish…I wish it didn't have to come to this…" _Yuki thought, and then dragged the knife across his wrist. A sharp pain shot through his veins, and then a wonderful feeling of comfort and warmth as the blood ran down his arm. Yuki stared at the blood, the beautiful, mysterious crimson liquid that danced across his palm, mocking him in his depressed state. Why was this happening to him? Did he really deserve this horrible fate? Of course he did. He was such a horrible person. Suddenly, Yuki began to feel very dizzy, and he fell to the floor.

Hatori shifted under the intense gaze of his younger cousin. Now that he had hinted toward a disaster, Azumi would force Hatori to tell her what was going on. "Well…Yuki has been…" Hatori tried to make himself tell her, but he didn't want Azumi to be hurt on her first day back from America. "What the hell is it!" Azumi yelled, becoming rather impatient with her idiot of a cousin. "Well, ever since Kyo proposed to Tohru, Yuki has been constantly trying to commit suicide." Hatori sighed, and looked up to see his cousin staring at him with complete bewilderment. "H-how…why…? Azumi stuttered. " Come on. We have to get to Shigure's house immediately." She stated, grabbing her bag and hurrying out the door. Azumi would not let Yuki hurt himself anymore. Absolutely not! "Hatori get out here and drive this damn car! Hurry up!" Azumi yelled, already inside the vehicle. And with that, Hatori got in the car and drove to Shigure's.

As Yuki lay on the floor, he began to feel very tired. Finally, he would have relief from the hell that he was living in. No more broken dreams, no more of that damn cat, and no more heartache. He would soon be in eternal paradise. Suddenly, Yuki heard commotion downstairs, and then footsteps coming up the stairs. "_Great…someone coming to spoil my death plans, once again. Why won't they just let me perish? It's not like I am of any importance to-" _Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door slamming open. "YUKI! Oh no! Hatori! Get up here right now!" Was that…Azumi's voice? _"What is she doing here?"_ Yuki thought, and then blacked out.


End file.
